How a single girl can change your life forever
by INUGIRL
Summary: first fic! please r/r Rin gets lost and a young woman comes to her rescue. Sess findes both girls unconscious, saves the young woman, but who is she and what is in her past? Hre name is familiar, but who is she? chapt. 13 up! please r/r Sess/oc
1. Chapter 1: Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha but my characters are mine. This is my first fic so please be nice ^__^ also please r/r let me know what you think so far and if there is anything I need to change.  
  
Ice Lord is Melting  
  
Chapter 1: Assassin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jaken, when I find Rin you are as good as dead," the youkai lord threatened his servant. "Sorry my Lord. I did not mean to loses her," the little toad whimpered while avoiding his master's gaze. Jaken had been watching Rin while his master, Sesshoumaru, was out attending to some business. While Jaken looked away for a brief moment Rin had darted into the forest. Sesshoumaru and Jaken continued searching the forest near Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elsewhere in the Western Lands....  
  
"I don't want this life anymore, I don't want it any longer," a young woman said to a man that must have been her boss. "Humph, fine then, leave us, but don't expect any mercy from us if we meet again. Just remember this, once a killer always a killer; you will always be an assassin." The young woman didn't say anything. She just turned and walked away, her cloak billowing out behind her. As she walked away, she called and a huge black panther appeared at her side. They both left into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the forest somewhere....  
  
Rin wandered around trying to find her way home. She was very scared and lonely. She wandered and wandered, getting even more lost. "I want Sesshoumaru-sama, where is he?" she whined, crying a little. Suddenly a huge demon jumped out in front of her. Rin screamed terrified. The demon smiled and started walking towards her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young woman heard the blood-curling scream and paused in her tracks. The panther stopped behind her. "Stay here," she said to the panther, which obeyed, and she darted towards the scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sesshoumaru and Jaken.......  
  
As they were searching Sesshoumaru's keen ears heard the scream and he looked up. "What was that my Lord?" Jaken asked fearful, but his lord was already gone. Sesshoumaru ran towards the scream, knowing it was Rin's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl raced towards the scream. She jumped into the clearing and saw the demon advancing on Rin. Rin was pale white and slowly walking backwards. Suddenly Rin tripped, falling backwards. The demon lunged but the girl jumped in front of Rin causing the demon to stop. "You save Rin?" Rin asked weakly, staring up at the woman in front of her. "Yes," the young woman answered. Rin smiled slightly then passed out cold. The young woman, seeing that Rin was unconscious, turned back to the demon with a cold, deadly gaze. Suddenly a huge burst of gold energy shot up and whirled around the young woman and the demon, shrouding them in gold energy. Just as soon as the wave of energy appeared it disappeared, revealing the young woman standing with the demon dead on the ground. The young woman walked over to Rin's limp form. Justas she was about to pick her up another demon attacked. It knocked the woman over, wounding her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru ran quickly towards the earlier scream. He was nearing the area when he caught the scent of blood. Smelling the blood he quickened his pace. He jumped into the clearing and saw the huge demon attacking a girl, who was standing in front of Rin. Sesshoumaru watched as the demon lashed out at the girl, severely wounding her in the stomach. She flew through the air when the demon struck her and she landed next to Rin. She slowly got to her feet and quickly picked Rin up, running away, not even noticing Sesshoumaru. The demon lunged at her but Sesshoumaru interfered and destroyed the demon. The girl turned around to see what killed the demon and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her. "Bree," she whispered then collapsed to the ground out cold. As she hit the ground Rin rolled out of her arms. Sesshoumaru was about to pick Rin up when she awoke. She sat up and looked around. She saw Sesshoumaru on one side of her and the young woman on the other. "Sesshoumaru-sama did you hurt her?" Rin asked pointing to the young woman, who was covered with blood along Rin herself. "No, now come. We have to get home," Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone almost. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama. Save her she saved Rin from another meany demon," Rin pleaded pulling on his sleeve while pointing at the other demon carcass. He stared at the carcass *This woman killed that demon? impossible* he thought. He looked down at Rin then picked both girls up and took to the air on his cloud. He headed straight towards the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elsewhere...... The panther that had been waiting jumped to its feet and started to sniff the air. It then started running off into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2: Awake and Questions

I would like to thank my Best friend, Chiisana-Tori-chan, for my title ^__^  
  
Well here's chapter 2: Awake and Questions  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
30 minutes later Sesshoumaru arrived at his castle. He walked inside and ordered one of the servants to take care of Rin and another servant to prepare a room for the young woman he was carrying in his arms. Suddenly Jaken came running in. "Master Sesshoumaru, you have returned. Did you find Rin?" he asked running up. Sesshoumaru turned around and stared at Jaken with deadly cold eyes. "I did you worthless creature. When I return I will personally deal with you," Sesshoumaru threatened as he headed towards the room that was made for the young woman. Jaken gulped. Sesshoumaru headed up the stairs, his tail and arms covered the girl's blood. He walked into the room and set her down on the bed. "Tend to her wounds," he ordered one of the servants. He then went to clean the blood off himself. Jaken was waiting patiently in Sesshoumaru's room when Sesshoumaru came in. "You! I asked you to watch her for just 4 hours and you lost her. You will pay dearly for that, you little wretch of a toad," Sesshoumaru said calmly but his eyes flashed danger. Jaken squeaked as Sesshoumaru advanced on him. "Please my lord, I'm sorry. Please it was an accident...n..no...please oh...no...please NO!" Jaken squealed as Sesshoumaru caught him by the throat. He squeezed Jaken harder till the toad was gasping for air. "If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you," Sesshoumaru threatened as he threw Jaken into the hallway wall outside. Jaken hit the wall then crumpled to the floor as Sesshoumaru closed the door after he threw the toad out. Shortly after he shut the door there was a knock. "Come in," Sesshoumaru growled and one of his servants walked in. "Um, Master Sesshoumaru, Rin has been cleaned up-" "Is she hurt?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. "No, she is perfectly Ok. And the other girl has had her wounds cleaned and dressed. Rin is asking to see that girl," the servant girl said bowing. "Have Rin meet me there," Sesshoumaru said and the servant girl left. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru arrived at the girl's room. He entered and immediately was glomped by Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said happily as she hugged him tight. "Shh, keep your voice down," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled the happy little girl off himself and set her on the floor. He sat down in a chair and looked over at the young woman. Suddenly there was a mighty roar and a blur of black came in through the open window. Rin shrieked in terror and ran behind Sesshoumaru, who stood up when the black blur came into the room. The blur stopped itself in between the young woman and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at it. It was a huge black panther whose head came level with Sesshoumaru's chest. It had shiny, sleek black fur and silver eyes and claws. It growled menacingly at Sesshoumaru. Rin whimpered and hi behind him. "Mmm...Bree is that you?" the young woman suddenly called quietly. The panther stopped growling instantly and walked over to the girl, purring. The panther nuzzled its nose into her upper arm, causing her to smile. The panther suddenly jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to the girl (A/N: young woman, woman, girl, whatever). "No, no, Bree. Get down, you don't belong on the bed," the girl said and the panther jumped off. The girl sensing another presence, sat up, but winced in pain. "Who are you?" she blurted out at Sesshoumaru. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and this is Rin," he said almost coldly. "And you are in my castle." "How did I get here? What happened?" the girl asked. Bree growled softly as she stood beside the girl. "You passed out from blood loss and Rin here, convinced me to save you because you had saved her. So I brought you here," Sesshoumaru answered sitting back down, Bree growled softly. "Enough Bree," the girl scolded the panther. "Did you in fact save Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. *Why I explained to her what happened and answered her questions I don't know. All well time for me to ask her questions* he thought. "Yes, I saw her being attacked and helped her. I thank you very much for your hospitality," the girl said bowing, but winced instead. Sesshoumaru nodded. "My name is Rin, what's yours?" Rin asked about to jump on the bed but a growl from Bree and a look from Sesshoumaru told her not to.  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed ^__^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Named

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
Chapter 3: Named  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um..... it's Akeena," the girl answered quietly. Sesshoumaru looked up. *I've heard that name before* he thought. "You should rest and let your wounds heal. I will send someone to come change your bandages," Sesshoumaru said standing up, Bree growled. He stared at Bree coldly, then signaled Rin to follow. Rin waved good-bye and they left. "So that's Lord Sesshoumaru, humph. He seems pretty nice. I wonder why my boss wanted to assassinate him?" Akeena said to herself, Bree purred contentedly. Akeena laid back down, wincing, and went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru went to his room to be alone, *What are these damn feelings. Soon as I saw her I started having these feelings. Argh... I don't like this* he thought before turning in for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Sesshoumaru went to go check up on Akeena. She was fast asleep with the panther sleeping peacefully beside her on the bed. Sesshoumaru frowned: he didn't really like the panther demon. He quickly left and went outside to watch Rin as she played.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akeena slowly began to wake up. She yawned and stretched, but winced. She sat up and looked around. She noticed her clothes clean and hanging up, and then noticed Bree lying next to her. "Bree, get down. You know better," Akeena said clouting the panther on the head. Bree flinched and gracefully jumped off the bed. Akeena followed and got out of bed, quickly dressing. "Hey Bree, can you take me outside?" she asked pointing to the window. Bree crouched down and Akeena painfully climbed on. The panther walked to the large picture window and jumped out the three-story window landing gracefully on the ground outside. Akeena patted Bree on the head. "Thank you Bree. Now lets get out of here," and they both started walking away. "And where do you think you're going?" a voice said behind them, causing both to jump. Akeena slide off Bree as she whirled around and roared at the voice, which was Sesshoumaru. Akeena gasped when she saw him standing there staring at her. His eyes were emotionless. *She's kind of attractive...... for a human* he thought mentally looking over Akeena. (Not pervertedly! you dirty-minded people -`'-) Akeena had silk-like, shining gold hair that fell below her slim waist, hazel eyes and she was wearing a black and red kimono with a black cloak. Sesshoumaru's thoughts and feelings quickly vanished under his pride. "I ask you again, where do you think you are going?" he repeated more demanding then asking. Bree growled getting ready to defend Akeena in any way possible. "Um, I was leaving so as not to burden you any farther, Lord Sesshoumaru," Akeena answered bowing slightly, but winced a little. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I thank you again for your hospitality, I will leave you now," Akeena said and climbed back onto Bree. Bree then started walking away. *Good she's leaving, now I can get rid of these feelings. Let her leave, no, no don't say it, let her leave* Sesshoumaru's mind told him but his mouth had a mind of its own. "No. You are going to stay here until your wounds heal." Bree stopped and Akeena turned around. *I never knew he was kind of nice. I thought he hated all humans* Akeena thought looking at him confused. Sesshoumaru noticed the look. "I only want you to stay because Rin would throw a fit if I had let you leave wounded. Plus she seems rather fond of you, why I don't know," Sesshoumaru said. "Oh, okay then I'll stay. It's kind of funny Lord Sesshoumaru, I've heard people say that you were mean and heartless, but from what I've seen, you aren't," Akeena said smiling, Bree moved to her side. "Well then I guess you don't know me very well then. Ha, and to think you are the best assassin alive," Sesshoumaru said icily. Akeena gasped in shock. "But, how did you find out?" Akeena asked holding her wounded stomach. Sesshoumaru smirked. "When you told Rin your name, it sounded familiar, like I had heard it before. I went and asked a loyal source of mine about your name and I found out that you are the best assassin alive. Please," Sesshoumaru laughed coldly. Akeena glared at him. "I'm no longer an assassin. I left a few days ago," Akeena said just as coldly. "Humph. Well get back to your room before you hurt yourself," Sesshoumaru commanded. Akeena didn't reply. Bree walked past him and back into the castle. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru also went back inside the castle. 


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Disclaimer I don't own Inu-Yasha blah blah blah.  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers ^__^ I will try and post a new chapter every week, please let me know what you think, and if there is anything I need to change, oh and Sesshoumaru is kind of OOC in this story. Gomen my earlier chapters got messed up. I had them in paragraphs but my computer, messed them up. Please r/r  
Chapter 4: Training  
Akeena returned to her room and sat down on the bed. 1 minute later a servant came to change her bandages.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where the hot springs are and where I could practice fighting?" Akeena asked the servant.  
  
The servant nodded and showed her where everything was. Akeena decided to stay in the training area. There was a practice weapons storehouse, some dummies, and a track-like thing. (A/N: I don't think they had tracks back then did they?)  
  
"Bree," Akeena called and the panther demon appeared at her side.  
  
"Let's practice," Akeena looked down at the panther. Bree gave a small roar and jumped back a few feet. Akeena followed suit, but slightly winced.  
  
"Give me your best shot Bree," she said getting into a fighting stance. Bree lunged and Akeena swiftly dodged. She did her best to ignore the stabbing pain in her stomach from her wound. Little did either of them notice that Sesshoumaru was sitting in a near by tree watching. He had been sitting there thinking.  
  
She's pretty good.... for a human with wounds. But her speed is not mortal though; she moves too fast to be mortal he thought watching Even though I don't like to admit it, she and that damn cat are good.  
  
"Come on Bree, lets go through our training,: Akeena said walking over to the track. Bree roared and walked over to her. They both started running around it while fighting each other. (A/N: I was on a sugar high when I wrote this chapter ^_^)  
  
They continued practicing (a couple of hours) until blood started to drip down from Akeena's stomach wound.  
  
"Damn. Well I guess now's a good time to stop, right Bree?" Akeena panted as Bree walked up beside her. Bree nudged Akeena's arm and then pointed to the track.  
  
"Fine. One more lap," Akeena sighed and darted down the track with the panther right next to her. As Akeena ran, blood flowed from her wounds.  
  
Humph. She can keep going even though she's bleeding like crazy. She can't be a mortal human; but, I can't smell or sense any youkai in her. Argh, this is getting really bother-some Sesshoumaru thought angrily.  
  
"Okay Bree, that's enough. Let's go take a bath," Akeena said holding her stomach where the blood was flowing.  
  
They both walked back into the castle, heading towards the hot springs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Gomen, I know some of the chapters are really short, and please let me know if there is something wrong, so please R/R ^__^ If you've got questions feel free to ask me, bye for now! 


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicious Plant Demon Appear...

Here's the next chapter ^__^ please r/r  
  
Chapter 5: Suspicious, Plant Demon  
  
Akeena quickly undressed and slipped into the water. Bree kept watch on the door to make sure no one came in. Akeena washed off her kimono, ridding it of blood. She then turned to her wound. She cleaned it off letting the hot water disinfect it.  
Suddenly Bree growled and Akeena turned to look at the door. There was a small knock.  
"Um, Miss Akeena, Rin asks if you would go outside and play with her," the servant girl said through the sliding door.  
"Okay thank you. Oh could you bring me another kimono please?" Akeena asked noticing hers was wet. The servant left and shortly returned with a new kimono. Bree walked to the door and kindly took the kimono from the servant girl. She then brought it to Akeena, who quickly put it on. It was all white with a gold trim that matched the color of her hair. She quickly left and went outside to Rin.  
"Akeena!" Rin shouted happily as she hugged her tightly.  
"Well hello Rin," Akeena said smiling as she picked Rin up.  
"So Miss Rin, what would you like to do?" she asked setting Rin down.  
"Yeah! Lets go play in the flower fields," Rin said happily, grabbing Akeena's hand a pulling her towards the fields, both girls smiling. Rin ran around picking flowers while Akeena sat under a tree watching, with Bree lying next to her.  
Akeena and Bree quickly jumped to their feet as they heard Rin scream and they ran over to her. There was huge plant-like demon. It was green and red with many long thorny vine-like arms.  
"Rin!" Akeena yelled and stepped in front of the little girl. The demon attacked, lashing out with one of its vines. Akeena quickly grabbed Rin and she jumped out of the way. Bree right beside her snarling and growling. When the vine hit the ground it exploded, leaving behind a huge crater.  
"Rin are you okay?" Akeena asked still holding Rin. She was shaking like mad, but nodded. The plant demon struck again, causing Akeena and Bree to move out of the way.  
"Bree watch Rin. Keep her out of all danger," Akeena said setting Rin down near the edge of a forest. Bree ran over and stood in front of Rin, protectively. Akeena ran in front of the demon, slowly luring it away from Rin and Bree. The demon lashed out and Akeena dodged almost getting hit. All she could do was dodge; she had no weapons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru sensing something wrong quickly left his room to go see what was going on. He swiftly ran to the fields and saw Akeena battling the demon. He watched as she dodged blow after blow. He caught the smell of blood and noticed that Akeena was slightly bleeding from her stomach wound. Sesshoumaru looked around for Rin and spotted her with Bree. He jumped over to them but Bree growled at him savagely causing him to freeze. Akeena glanced over after hearing Bree growl.  
"Bree leave him be," Akeena yelled but held still too long. One of the demon's non-exploding vines pinned her to the ground. She slightly screamed and gasped for air.  
"Akeena!" Rin screamed horrified. Suddenly two of the exploding vines flew straight at Akeena ready to kill her. Akeena stared in horror.  
"NO!" Rin screamed as gold energy engulfed the demon and Akeena, and both vines collided in the gold energy. There was a mighty explosion, sending smoke and gold energy everywhere, shielding the demon and Akeena from sight. Rin started crying and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru just stood there shocked (for once) *What is that scent I smell? It smells youkai but it doesn't belong to the plant; could it be Akeena's? No, she's human right?* Sesshoumaru thought still slightly stunned.  
As the smoke and energy cleared, Sesshoumaru spotted something shimmering. As it got clearer he saw that it was Akeena's hair and that she was standing. She had apparently slipped out of the plant's vine and jumped out of the way of the other two.  
"Rin don't cry, I'm fine, see?" Akeena said turning to Rin, who was staring at her. Akeena jumped out of the way as the demon attacked again,; her gold hair was blowing wildly around her. Rin stopped crying. *Man she'd make a good mother. AH! where did that come from? No, no!* Sesshoumaru shook his head ruffly, ridding himself of the thought.  
"Akeena you baka! You expect to beat this demon with no weapon? You baka," he yelled at her as she dodged again.  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru. I'm tired of your mouth. This isn't your battle so just stay out," she snapped at him for the first time. She stopped for a moment, panting. One of the demon's vines shot straight at her. She dodged then ran straight for the demon.  
"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru yelled as she ran towards it, some of the vines following after her. As she neared the demon more vines chased after her. At the last second, before she was to collide with the plant, she jumped, flipping backwards. She landed in front of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Bree. The vines kept going, unable to change their coarse. They collided with the demon, killing itself.  
Akeena straighten up and brushed some dirt and blood off her kimono.  
"Akeena! You're all right!" Rin said happily hugging her. Akeena smiled at the young girl.  
"Of course I'm all right Miss Rin. Now lets go back to the castle, clean up, and eat lunch," she said picking Rin up and walking back into the castle. Bree followed at their heels while Sesshoumaru stayed behind. *How could she move that fast?* he thought and walked over to the demon carcass. *What's this?* he thought noticing the vine that had pinned Akeena to the ground. It was mostly shredded. Sesshoumaru returned to the castle and went into the dining room.  
"Woman, I want you to meet in the library," he said to Akeena.  
"Please use my name, LORD Sesshoumaru," Akeena said emphasizing the 'lord'.  
"I will call you what whatever I wish; you are in my house," he said coldly and walked up the stairs heading to the library.  
"Now that's the Sesshoumaru I've heard of," Akeena sighed, "Well I better go. Bye Rin."  
Akeena got up and walked to the library. She knocked once then entered.  
"You wanted to see me Sesshoumaru?" Akeena asked stepping over to the chair Sesshoumaru was sitting in.  
"Yes. I have a question for you. How were you able to move so fast? During your fight you were moving too fast for a normal human," Sesshoumaru said calmly folding his hands in front of him.  
"I'm an assassin. We're trained to move quickly and be agile," she answered boredly.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk," Akeena said bowing, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for not updating so soon, I have been busy. Well see you next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6: Fatal Reunion

Here is another chapter and gomen if the typing is bad. My computer isn't all that great. Well please r/r  
  
Chapter 6: Fatal Reunion  
  
Akeena had been there for a few months now and her wounds were fully healed.  
"I'm sorry Rin but tomorrow I'm leaving. I've stayed past my welcome," Akeena said to Rin during lunch one day, "I'm really sorry."  
"Well I'm going to go for a walk, see you two later," she said leaving the table. Akeena walked outside and headed towards the training area. Bree followed at her heels. She always followed Akeena around.  
Little did they know Sesshoumaru was watching from the roof.  
"Come on Bree give me everything you've got," Akeena said as she dodged Bree's attack. Bree increased her speed and so did Akeena. *That isn't assassin speed. She's going too fast* Sesshoumaru thought watching. Bree slashed at Akeena causing her to jump back. She landed on the roof in front of him.  
"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Akeena asked shocked, forgetting about Bree. Before he could answer Bree lunged at both of them. Bree caught Akeena in the back, but Sesshoumaru jumped backwards landing on the ground below. Akeena was blasted forward, both she and Bree falling off the roof. Akeena put out her hands and did a front flip, regaining her feet. She landed next to Sesshoumaru as did Bree.  
"You are very careless for an assassin," Sesshoumaru as he straightened up.  
"Shut up Fluffy. If I hadn't been startled seeing you, it wouldn't have happened. Stupid dog," she snapped back.  
"What did you call me?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily, pinning her to a near by tree. She didn't struggle against his grasp, she just glared at him. She was about to say something when a huge snake demon appeared and wrapped itself around the tree and Akeena, throwing Sesshoumaru away from the tree.  
Akeena slightly screamed in pain as the snake tightened its grip.  
"Sesshoumaru please help," Akeena gasped as she was being crushed. He got to his feet and lunged at the snake, his poison claws ready.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Akeena gasped painfully and past out. Sesshoumaru slashed the snake youkai to ribbons and caught Akeena as she fell forward away from the tree.  
"Hey woman, wake up you stupid wench," Sesshoumaru cursed shaking her but she didn't move, he just her cracking and popping. He placed a hand on her lower ribs and noticed they were all broken.  
Damn, you stupid wench," he cursed.  
Suddenly a sword flew at them hitting Sesshoumaru in the arm. He jumped over to a tree and laid Akeena down, being careful with her ribs. He turned around to see a masked man standing in front of him.  
"What the hell do you want?" Sesshoumaru snapped.  
"To end your life along with that pathetic wench's over there," the man said pointing at Akeena.  
"Humph. Why do you want to kill her?" Sesshoumaru inquired calmly. Bree walked up to Akeena and stood protectively in front her, snarling at the masked man.  
"Because she betrayed us all, abandoning us. She will pay dearly," the man answered angrily.  
"You must be an assassin then. And by the way you talk you must have been the guy she was running from," Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
See you next time in the next chapter ^_~ oh let me know if you want me to and previews to future chapters 


	7. Chapter 7: Identity Revealed in the Heat...

Hey all you reviewers, thanks for reviewing! ^__^ Well here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Identity Revealed in the Heat of Battle  
  
"Grr." the man glared at Sesshoumaru. He then snapped his fingers and over 20 assassins appeared, surrounding Sesshoumaru. They began to attack him while the masked man watched and laughed.  
Sesshoumaru pulled out his whip and started hitting them back. He destroyed some of them but suffered some injures in the process. He was bleeding from scores of places where chains ad swords had hit him.  
"My turn," the masked man said and the remaining assassins jumped out of the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akeena slowly came to.  
"Bree?" she called sitting up. Bree purred and nuzzled Akeena's head making her smile. Akeena painfully got to her feet and saw Sesshoumaru get thrown to the ground. He was covered with blood from scores of serious wounds.  
"It's time to finish you off then the wench," the masked man pointing his sword at Sesshoumaru.  
"NO!!" Akeena shouted and ran in front of him, Bree right beside her roaring. Akeena was clutching her ribs in pain.  
"Akeena your ribs," Sesshoumaru said sitting up.  
"They don't hurt," she lied quickly, despite the fact that she was holding them.  
"Long time no see Akeena," the masked man said smirking.  
"Marth," she said back while Bree growled menacingly. One of the remaining assassins lunged and attacked Akeena, making her jump out of the way. He attacked again and she dodged; he was slowly moving her away from Bree and Sesshoumaru. Another assassin attacked Bree making her jump out of the way. Marth seeing both out of the way turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru. He redrew his sword and lunged at Sesshoumaru.  
"NO! Sesshoumaru!" Akeena screamed as the blade pierced through his stomach. It would have hit his chest but he tried to dodge.  
"You will pay for hurting him. You will pay dearly," Akeena growled dangerously. She started to glow gold and gold energy burst from her changing her into a youkai of the dog variety. Her eyes turned gold to match her still gold hair, her nails turned into claws, her teeth into fangs, her ears turned elfish looking (A/N: like sess's) and two marks appeared under her left eye, one was black while the other was red.  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes seeing Akeena change. That's the same energy and smell I sensed when we fought that plant demon. So it was her he thought before passing out. Akeena growled menacingly and with one swipe from her clawed hand killed the assassin that had attacked her.  
"Bree, take care of the others," she commanded and Bree changed her form. Her claws grew longer, two saber-like teeth came down on either side over jaws, huge black wings appeared on her back, and she grew slightly bigger. Bree roared and attacked the remaining assassins.  
"Your mine Marth. You will pay for hurting him," Akeena growled and started to advance on him. She lunged and slashed him across his chest.  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again and saw Bree's new form. He then changed his gaze to Akeena who was attacking Marth. Her personality has changed. Instead of happy-don't really care, she's cold and merciless he thought Yeah, but she's also really angry. That's why she seems different a voice in his head told him. Akeena was about o finish Marth off when,  
"Akeena-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she walked on to the battlefield.  
"Akeena-chan what happened to you? You look different," Rin asked looking at Akeena's new form. Marth took the opportunity to escape Akeena's grasp and dart towards Rin, grabbing her.  
"You baka, Akeena. You're so careless, so easily distracted. You've softened since you left," Marth said evilly. Sesshoumaru tried to get up but couldn't move, he felt so helpless and he didn't like it one bit.  
"Marth leave Rin be," Akeena growled menacingly. He laughed.  
"Bree get him," Akeena yelled as Bree lunged at Marth from behind. Marth dodged and laughed.  
"Fine if you want your daughter go catch her," he said and threw Rin high in to the air. Rin screamed.  
"You bastard," she growled and darted towards Rin. Sesshoumaru watched in horror as Rin fell through the air; he didn't even notice Akeena jump for her as he passed out again because of blood loss. Akeena caught Rin and landed on her feet. When she looked around for Marth he was gone.  
"Damn. That bastard got away. He'll pay dearly next time," Akeena growled, still holding Rin in her arms.  
"Akeena-chan are you mad at Rin for making you lose your battle?" Rin asked timidly as Bree walked up to Akeena.  
"Of course not. I could never be mad at you," Akeena said softly making Rin smile.  
"Come on Bree, help me carry Sesshoumaru," Akeena said walking over to him. She had forgotten about her ribs.  
"Okay Rin, hold onto Bree's neck; you'll be safe," she said placing Rin on Bree's back. Akeena turned and bent down next to Sesshoumaru. He was bleeding severely. She pulled him to his feet and pulled him onto Bree's back, then she climbed on.  
She held onto Sesshoumaru (his back was in her lap) so that he wouldn't fall off as Bree took off towards the castle. What is that smell? It smells rather nice Sesshoumaru thought painfully inhaling Akeena's scent; his eyes were still closed tightly.  
Once inside Akeena handed Rin to the servants telling them to take care of her. Akeena then took Sesshoumaru to his room, with the help of Bree. She laid him down on his bed and proceeded to take his kimono off, revealing a severely wounded back, chest and arms. She carefully cleaned and bandaged them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked that chapter! Well please review and if you have questions fell free to ask, cause I might give away sneak previews. Till next time- see ya 


	8. Chapter 8: Recovering

Another chapter.. Please r/r  
  
Chapter 8: Recovering  
  
Sesshoumaru remained asleep for a few days and Akeena was beside him most of the time. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sesshoumaru slowly came to. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Akeena next to him fast asleep in a chair, with Bree at her feet. He then noticed that his arms and chest (including his back) where bandaged and his kimono has clean and hanging up. He took in a deep breath and caught a unique scent, it was the one he smelled earlier. What is that rather nice scent? he thought as he sniffed the air. He smelled it over his bandages and all over in the room. He slowly sat up fully and noticed something in Akeena's lap. It was Rin and she too was fast asleep nestled into Akeena's stomach/chest.  
Akeena sensing something moving in the room, opened her still gold eyes. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru getting out of bed.  
"Sesshoumaru, you need to lie down and let your wounds heal," Akeena whispered as she painfully stood up and laid Rin down in the chair.  
"I'm fine you stupid wench. You were foolish to risk your life like that," he said coldly.  
"Well sorry for caring. I'm leaving, I've over stayed my welcome," she said angrily, anger flashing in her gold eyes. Bree carefully got up and walked over to Akeena.  
"Tell Rin I said good-bye. Come on Bre-" she began but gasped, clutching her ribs. Bree took a step towards her as did Sesshoumaru.  
"Akeena, your ribs, why are they still broken?" he asked watching her gasp for air. She answered angrily,  
"I was busy caring for you. But like I said, sorry for caring about you and not myself. Hey there's another thing to add to the list saying I'm weak and careless. One more thing you can say is wrong with me. I guess I'm just a careless weakli-" she fell to her knees holding her ribs and slightly gasping.  
"Akeena please stop. I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said taking a couple of steps towards her. Did he just say please and that he was sorry? Akeena thought shocked.  
"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault that my ribs are broken. It was my own stupid fault," she quickly, painfully gasping for air as she tried to stand up. She got to her feet but fell over because of the pain. Sesshoumaru dove and caught her.  
"Careful. Here let me help you," he said picking her up all the way into his arms. Just then he caught a whiff of her scent, it was the one that had been bothering him all morning. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down.  
"Sesshoumaru you don't have to do this. I'll be fine," Akeena gasped as she tried to get off the bed, but Sesshoumaru gently, but forcefully, pushed her back down.  
"Lie down. Now it's my turn to care for you," he said quietly. Akeena did as she was told and the servant girl that always helped her out walked into the room.  
"Maya take care of Akeena's ribs while I take Rin to her room," Sesshoumaru said and went to go pick Rin up, but Bree growled, standing in front of Rin. Akeena gave a small laugh and winced.  
"Bree let Sesshoumaru take Rin. It's okay, he's not going to do anything," Akeena said and Bree walked over to her. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and left the room. Maya walked over to Akeena and started to fix her ribs, but Akeena passed out cold because of the pain.  
A few hours later Sesshoumaru returned. Akeena's chest and torso were completely wrapped in bandages. She was still out as he sat down in a chair. What are these damn feelings? It's like she hypnotized me when I first saw her, and her scent, it's so... lovely he thought looking over at Akeena's sleeping form. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight, Whoa! I think I'm actually attracted to this human or youkai or whatever. Nah, I can't be? can I? Sesshoumaru just confused himself more thinking about it as he dozed off.  
The next morning Akeena woke up and noticed Sesshoumaru sleeping in a chair next to her. She smiled. He looks so cute when he's asleep. Whoa...where'd that come from? Me actually attracted to Sesshoumaru? No way! or can I be? Akeena's mind argued with her heart.  
Sesshoumaru woke up and saw that Akeena was awake.  
"How do you feel?" he asked. Akeena stared at him. He's being nice. Okay, something's wrong she thought.  
"I'm fine. You?" she asked back and he nodded.  
"Tell me something Akeena, are you human, youkai, or hanyou?" he asked bluntly. Akeena blinked.  
  
Sorry for the cliffy, but if you want me to post more chapters you're going to have to review!!! Evil, yes I know, but please r/r  
  
~ INUGIRL 


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth and a Teasing Fight

Hey all you reviewers, thank you very much for all those wonderful review. Well here's another chapter, please r/r and tell me if I need to change anything or whatever. See ya~  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: The Truth and a Teasing Fight  
  
"Um, I'm a youkai," she answered sitting up fully. Her gold trimmed, white kimono hung loosely on her shoulders.  
"Then how come I didn't sense or smell your youkai blood when we first met?" he asked.  
"I've learned how to cover up my youkai scent and appearance. It was very helpful when I was out to assassinate someone," Akeena explained.  
"Oh. I knew something was different with you when I saw you save Rin all those times. Your speed amazed me, I don't like to admit," Sesshoumaru said looking into Akeena's gold eyes. She smiled.  
"You don't like to admit stuff do you?" she asked slyly.  
"Uh... yeah," he answered quietly and Akeena laughed.  
""What are you laughing at wench?" he asked annoyed, making Akeena laugh even harder. But she stopped when she winced.  
"I still don't see why people call you cold and heartless. To me you're just a fluffy little puppy," she laughed but had to duck as Sesshoumaru lunged at her, snarling.  
"Ha, ha. You're going to have to try harder than that to catch this dog youkai," Akeena laughed as she got to her feet and dodged him again.  
"Get back here wench," he snarled as he lunged for her again.  
"Ha, ha. You can't catch me Fluffy," Akeena laughed and darted out the door, Sesshoumaru right behind her, snarling.  
Akeena ran all the way out to the track.  
"Wench, get back here," Sesshoumaru snarled, but was kind of enjoying the chase. Akeena laughed and darted down the track, Sesshoumaru right behind her. He finally pulled out his whip and lashed it out at her.  
"Hey no violence," she said as she jumped up dodging it. He smiled for the first time. He's actually kinda cute when he smiles Akeena thought as she continued to dodge.  
"Would you hold still, damn wench," Sesshoumaru shouted frustrated. Akeena stopped in midair and the whip caught her, wrapping around her waist. He yanked the whip and Akeena fell to the ground with a gentle thud.  
"Well I guess you caught me," Akeena smirked.  
"Yep. No one can beat me," Sesshoumaru said walking towards her, but not releasing her from the whip.  
"Oh really?" Akeena said evilly. She quickly shredded the whip and pinned Sesshoumaru to the ground.  
"I think I just did," she smiled at his shocked face. She let him up and they both sat there panting. A huge roar coming from the forest suddenly interrupted them.  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he helped Akeena to her feet.  
"Oh No! Bree!" Akeena yelled as she sniffed the air.  
  
Oops cliffhanger, hehe. Sorry about that! Well anyways, if you want the next chapter please r/r. The more reviews I get the faster I post chapters! ^__^ See ya~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Bree in Trouble Meeting The ...

Hey all; Well here is the next chapter. sorry it took so long to update. Well please r/r  
  
Chapter 10: Bree in Trouble; Meeting the Family  
  
Akeena ran into the forest, Sesshoumaru right behind her. As she neared a clearing she could hear growling and snarling. She and Sesshoumaru jumped into the clearing.  
"Bree!" Akeena yelled running to her companion's side. Bree wasn't too badly hurt, she just had a cut across her shoulder.  
"Inu-Yasha, we meet again," Sesshoumaru said looking over at the hanyou that was fighting with Bree.  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha asked surprised to see his older brother.  
"You are in my lands, I should be the one asking you that," Sesshoumaru snapped back.  
"We were looking for the shards when we were attacked by that demon cat," Inu-Yasha retorted as Kagome stepped beside him. Bree growled and got to her feet, standing next to Akeena.  
"Sesshoumaru, who is this half-breed?" Akeena asked stepping next to Sesshoumaru.  
"He's my younger half-brother," Sesshoumaru answered.  
"So that's Inu-Yasha. From what I've heard I would have guessed he'd be strong," Akeena said shrugging her shoulders.  
"What did you say wench?" Inu-Yasha growled pointing his tetsusaiga at her.  
"I said you were weak basically. And I see you have no manners either, pointing a sword at a lady, tut-tut. Your brother has better manners, but I expect that from a full demon," Akeena retorted, while Sesshoumaru had to control himself from either blushing or laughing. Inu- Yasha growled lunged at her. She quickly dodged and hit him to the ground.  
"Inu-Yasha look out!" Kagome shouted as Sesshoumaru attacked him. Inu- Yasha barely jumped out of the way.  
Akeena and Sesshoumaru were about to lunge at him again when a sword suddenly flew at them, making them both jump out of the way. Sesshoumaru landed first and Akeena landed right in front of him.  
  
Please r/r if you want me to update soon! Cause the more you review the fast I'll update ^__^ so please review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Enemy’s Identity Revealed

Here's another chapt, please r/r  
  
Chapter 11: Enemy's Identity Revealed  
  
"Well Akeena, I guess you decided to show everybody you true self. Well too bad you're going to die now," a voice said and attacked her.  
"Marth!" Akeena growled as she dodged his attack.  
"I'm going to finish you and the Lord of the Western Lands off," he said attacking them both. They both quickly dodged. Inu-Yasha and Kagome stared blankly at the fighting group.  
Akeena took a swipe at Marth and managed to shred his mask. He quickly covered his face and darted deeper into the forest.  
"After him Bree!" Akeena shouted as the panther got to its feet again and transformed. She and Akeena took off after Marth.  
"Humph. We'll have to finish this another time little brother. How lucky for you," Sesshoumaru said and chased after Akeena.  
"Who was that woman and why was she with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
"I have no idea, but she was just as strong as Sesshoumaru," Inu- Yasha answered. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Akeena and Sesshoumaru chased after Marth on the ground while Bree had the air. They finally caught up with him on a grassy lawn next to a lake.  
"I can sense that this is going to be a battle to the finish," Marth said revealing his face. He had dark blue hair that came down his neck and crystal blue eyes. He looked fairly young.  
He lunged at Akeena but Bree attacked him from above, cutting his shoulder. He jumped back and threw his sword which they dodged. Sesshoumaru lashed out with his whip but Marth dodged. Marth lunged at Sesshoumaru with his sword ready, but Akeena rammed into him with her shoulder knocking him out of the way. Marth's sword fell to the ground with a clatter as he fell to the ground. Akeena slightly gasped as her ribs started to hurt again.  
"You'll pay for that you damn bitch," Marth growled getting to his feet.  
"It's time to finish this," she yelled; her eyes flashed with anger. Marth jumped and landed opposite her, his sword back in hand.  
"Sesshoumaru please stay out of this, Bree you too," Akeena said, more like commanding. She then turned back to Marth. Her eyes looked like the calm before the storm.  
Suddenly her claws started to glow gold and a weird gold colored energy gathered in the center of her palms, creating golden spheres of energy. Her hair was gently flowing around her, blowing in an invisible force. Sesshoumaru stared at her curiously.  
"Time to die!" Marth shouted and lunged at her; she dodged.  
"Good-bye Marth," Akeena said softly as she threw both gold energy spheres at him. They hit him full on, making a huge explosion. Bree quickly grabbed both Sesshoumaru and Akeena onto her back and started flying away from the explosion.  
"Thanks Bree. Are you all right?" Akeena asked and Bree purred, making Akeena smile.  
They flew back to the castle where Bree changed back.  
  
Hey reviewers please r/r if you want, want more chapters, cause the more reviews I get the faster I'll update ^__^ well please r/r 


	12. Chapter 12: Leaving 2nd Meeting

Here's another chapter.. I hope you guys like it and sorry for not updating in a while ^__^. Please review!!  
  
Chapter 12: Leaving; 2nd Meeting  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
"Well Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, it was nice meeting you and Miss Rin. But I have over stayed my welcome, so now I must take my leave. I hope we meet again," Akeena said waving good-bye to Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
Akeena and Bree disappeared into the forest, leaving Sesshoumaru's castle behind. As they were walking they heard a huge roar not too far away from where they currently stood. Akeena darted towards it Bree at her side. When they got there they saw a huge demon fighting with a silver haired hanyou. So that's Sesshoumaru's little brother. What a weakling Akeena smirked as Inu-Yasha got thrown to the ground. Both she and Bree were watching from up in a tree.  
"Inu-Yasha watch out!" a raven-haired girl shouted as the demon lunged at him. As he jumped out of the way the wind brought a familiar scent to his noise. He growled and landed in front of Kagome. He looked around for the owner of the scent and spotted Akeena leaning against a tree, Bree in a branch above her.  
"You! What do you want wench?" Inu-Yasha snapped angrily.  
"To see your sorry half-breed ass get kicked," she answered walking forward; Bree stayed in the tree. Inu-Yasha growled menacingly.  
"Inu-Yasha look out!" the girl known as Kagome yelled as the demon attacked again. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way while Akeena laughed.  
"Shut up wench!" he snapped.  
"Humph." Akeena glared at him and her claws started to glow and a sphere of gold energy appeared in each hand.  
"Inu-Yasha move," she stepping over to him.  
"Why?" he asked coldly.  
"Because it's my turn to deal with this demon," she answered.  
"Feh." He jumped back to stand in front of Kagome and to watch.  
Akeena stood in front of the demon, the golden spheres ready in her hands. The demon lunged and Akeena jumped up, throwing one of the spheres at the demon. It missed but still slightly injured the demon who roared in pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly jerked out of his trance. He had been staring out his window when he heard a huge explosion and saw smoke rise out of the forest. He stared. Isn't that the forest Akeena went in? That might have been her. Hmm.... what am I suggesting exactly? he thought still looking out the window. He finally decided to check it out. He raced through the forest to where the smoke was. When he stepped into the clearing he saw his brother and his wench, a huge demon, and Akeena standing in front of the demon. He leaned against a tree and was instantly growled at. He looked up only to see Bree sitting above him.  
The demon lunged at Akeena. She ducked under it and trusted the other sphere into its stomach, only to realize that she wouldn't be able to escape the explosion. Sesshoumaru darted forward and grabbed Akeena around the waist. He jumped up just as the demon exploded. He landed a few feet away from Inu-Yasha and Kagome and set Akeena down.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Akeena said turning around to face him, he didn't respond. Bree jumped down and walked over to Akeena.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inu-Yasha snarled pulling tetsusaiga in front of himself.  
"Humph." Sesshoumaru just coldly glared at him and stood by Akeena's side.  
"For someone who is the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's young brother you sure are weak. That demon was throwing you around like a rag doll," Akeena teased. Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle while trying to keep from blushing slightly and Inu-Yasha growled angrily.  
"Shut up wench," Inu-Yasha snarled and lunged at her. Akeena laughed and moved to the side, dodging him. Sesshoumaru just watched with Bree lying beside him. Akeena dodged again and again, and took a few swipes at him when she felt like it. As she jumped behind him, he swung around. She realized too late that the tetsusaiga was going to hit her shoulder. Sesshoumaru saw what was going to happen too and darted forward slashing at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha jumped back, avoiding his brother's attack and growled angrily. Sesshoumaru lashed at him with his whip and Inu-Yasha blocked it. Akeena also lunged at him, but was forced back by the tetsusaiga. Two on one isn't fair Kagome thought as she loaded an arrow and aimed it at Akeena. She was about to fire when Bree attacked her. Kagome screamed as she hit the ground.  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted worried and was about to help her but Sesshoumaru blocked him.  
Kagome quickly got to her feet and dodged as Bree attacked again. She shot an arrow at Bree and Bree dodged easily.  
"I'm growing bored of this. Time to end it," Akeena said and lunged at Inu-Yasha so fast that it surprised him. She's quicker than she was a moment ago. Was she just toying with me earlier? Inu-Yasha thought as he narrowly missed her claws. She snarled and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground just as Bree swatted Kagome making her land next to Inu-Yasha.  
"I'm done. So long everyone, come on Bree. Oh Sesshoumaru is it all right if I stopped by your place to say 'hi' to Rin?" Akeena asked politely. Sesshoumaru stared then nodded. Akeena smiled at him and left, Bree right beside her as usual.  
"Ow. Who was that wench?" Inu-Yasha asked getting to his feet and helping Kagome to her's.  
"Don't call her a wench. Her name is Akeena and her panther's name is Bree. You should show some respect," Sesshoumaru said boredly.  
"Thee Akeena? The legendary assassin?" Inu-Yasha gasped stupidly.  
"That's why you should show some respect to her," Sesshoumaru answered.  
"How come she hasn't killed you yet or us for that matter? I thought anybody that sees her face was instantly killed?" Inu-Yasha asked and Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well, so long half-breed. I will have to finish you another time or, just let Akeena do it for me," Sesshoumaru smirked and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review!!!! Pretty please!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Back For Good?

Here's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to try and update sooner ^__^. Well please review, I really want your opinions.  
  
Chapter 13: Back For Good?  
  
A few minutes later Sesshoumaru arrived back at his castle, only to be greeted by the smell of food. He walked into the castle, his nose twitching. He wandered into the kitchen and found Akeena and Rin in aprons, with flour all over Rin's face.  
"Well Akeena, don't you look lower then the top assassin that you are," Sesshoumaru smirked at her clothing and the bandanna in her hair.  
"Shut up Fluffy, and go clean up you're dirty," Akeena snapped back looking at the dirt on his kimono. He growled.  
"You can't tell me what to do wench and don't call me that," he snarled angrily. Akeena laughed which just made him angrier.  
"I can when I'm making the food," she taunted back.  
"Humph. But what if I kill you?" he threw back, Rin got worried.  
"You wouldn't?" she said threatening.  
"Wouldn't I?" he smirked.  
"No. You're not that kind of youkai. Now go clean up!" she answered pushing him out of the kitchen while Rin giggled.  
"Humph. Stupid wench," Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath forgetting that Akeena could still hear him.  
"I heard that Fluffy," Akeena shouted from the kitchen. He growled and went to his room. How would she know what kind of demon I am? I only met her a few months ago. Argh, the more I think about it the more confused I get. Curse these damn emotions he thought as he changed his kimono. He straightened his sash and went back to the kitchen. The food smelled marvelous.  
"Is it done yet?" he asked impatiently.  
"Almost, just hold your k-9's. Rin come on lets get cleaned up," Akeena said picking the young girl up. Rin chattered happily. Akeena laughed and both of them left. Rin really likes her, and Akeena likes Rin. Maybe Akeena should stay. Argh, I'm still confusing myself Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akeena and Rin quickly cleaned up and changed into new kimonos. Rin was wearing a pretty red kimono with a black trim, while Akeena was wearing her red and black kimono. She brushed her's and Rin's hair then they both went down to the dining room.  
Sesshoumaru was already waiting. Akeena and Rin sat down and the food was brought out to them. After Dinner...  
"I'm so happy you're back Akeena-chan. Rin's so happy," Rin chattered happily, slightly bouncing in Akeena's lap. Akeena's smile faded.  
"Oh, Rin I..." Akeena began, looking down at Rin. Rin's smile disappeared.  
"Aren't you staying Akeena-chan?" Rin asked sadly.  
"Um..."  
"You not staying?" Rin asked sadly then ran out of the room crying.  
"Oh, Rin!" Akeena yelled getting to her feet. "Damn it. I'm going for a walk. Thank you for letting me stay." Akeena bowed to Sesshoumaru then turned and walked out the door, her hair flowing slightly behind her. That was interesting Sesshoumaru thought looking from where Rin left to where Akeena left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akeena pulled her cloak around her as she walked towards the training area. She didn't even bother to remove it as she started practicing. She was all over the place; her hair and cloak whirling around her. Little did she notice that Sesshoumaru was watching her again. He watched as she suddenly collapsed to one knee, breathing hard and some blood started to trickle down her cheek. Sesshoumaru jumped down from his watching spot and walked over to her. He stood there watching as she stood up, still panting.  
"You're pretty good," he said as Akeena caught her breath.  
"Thank you," Akeena said refusing to look at his face.  
"Care to join me on a walk?" he asked and she nodded. They began walking in silence, Akeena looking at the ground the whole time. They stopped walking and stood by a lake. The moon was full and made the lake water shimmer.  
"Oh what am I going to do?" Akeena sighed sadly. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, she looked really sad.  
"I don't want to leave Rin, but..." Akeena began, looking out at the lake.  
"Then don't," Sesshoumaru answered looking at her fully.  
"Nani?" she asked turning to him quickly.  
"I said then don't leave. Stay," he said almost kindly. He reached up and wiped away the blood that was on her cheek. She stared at him. Is he actually being nice? Okay something is wrong here Akeena thought as Sesshoumaru bent down and washed the blood off his hand.  
"Sesshoumaru, is it all right if I stay?" she asked looking up at him.  
"I said so didn't I?" he answered looking at her.  
"Yeah! Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Akeena said happily.  
"My, aren't we overly excited," he said slyly.  
"Shut up Fluffy," Akeena snapped and pushed him into the lake. Akeena realizing what she just did took off towards the castle at top speed. Sesshoumaru just sat in the water blinking. Did she just push me into the lake? She'll pay for that he thought with a slight smile as he stood up and walked back into the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akeena darted into Rin's room. Rin was crying on her bed.  
"Rin guess what?" Akeena asked happily.  
"*sniffle* *sniffle* huh?" Rin looked up, her face tear stained.  
"I'M STAYING!!!" Akeena said smiling.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Please review!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble

Here's another chapter, please r/r I need more reviews!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Trouble  
  
"Wha? Really?!? Yeah!!!" Rin cheered happily. Suddenly Sesshoumaru burst into the room; he was soaking wet and he didn't look all that happy.  
"Uh-oh. Hehe... Hi... Sesshoumaru," Akeena stammered.  
"Grr... Akeena," he said venomously.  
"What did I do?" Akeena slowly began to back up as Sesshoumaru started to advance on her, growling. Akeena darted towards the door but he caught her around the waist. He darted out the open window and headed towards the lake.  
"Don't oh, please don't. NO!!!" Akeena shrieked as he threw her into the lake.  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Akeena sat there in the water, completely drenched. She glared at him, but then started laughing. Sesshoumaru stared at her. I just threw her into the lake and she's laughing? he thought confused.  
"Can you help me up?" she asked, her laughter subsiding. He offered his hand without realizing Akeena's intention. As she grabbed his hand and pulled, he realized his mistake too late.  
"You bitch!" Sesshoumaru shouted as Akeena pulled him into the lake. Akeena started laughing again as Sesshoumaru surfaced, glaring at Akeena.  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist," Akeena said smiling as he stood up. He smiled evilly at her.  
"Your turn," he said grabbing her into his arms. Akeena looked up at him kind of fearful. He walked a little farther out into the lake. He looked down at her, smiling evilly and then tossed her in.  
"Eeekkk!" she shrieked falling into the water. He smiled. It was kind of nice holding her like that. Whoa, not again he shook his head roughly and Akeena surfaced panting.  
"Okay, okay, I surrender, you win. You're too strong," Akeena said smiling as she stood up.  
"Glad to know which one of us is the stronger," Sesshoumaru said as Akeena walked past him. She stopped a couple of steps behind him. She turned her head towards and looked at him, her eyes showed softly.  
"You may be strong at somethings but not everything," she said softly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked turning around to face her.  
"Good night Sesshoumaru," she turned back around and walked out of the lake, still soaking wet. What the hell was she talking about? She's confusing me all around he shook his head and went into the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akeena grabbed a dry kimono and headed towards the hot springs. Why is he so full of himself? (sigh) she thought as she slipped into the water after she had quickly undressed.  
"Hey Bree," Akeena said as Bree appeared. Bree purred and laid down along the edge of the water.  
"Oh Bree, what m I going to do? I have feelings for him, but I don't know how to tell him. Everytime I get close to telling him he says something that ticks me off. Argh, I'm getting a headache," she ranted and slowly sank deeper into the water. She has feelings for me? Argh, I'm totally confused and I don't like being confused Sesshoumaru thought as he sat in the hot springs. He was on the other side of a bunch of boulders that were on the other side of the hot springs.  
"Come on Bree lets go to bed," Akeena said and got out, quickly dressing. They stopped by Rin's room on the way.  
"Good night Rin. Sweet dreams," Akeena said as she sat on the bed.  
"Akeena-chan, can I sleep in your room tonight, please?" Rin asked with pleading eyes.  
"sure Rin come on," Akeena answered smiling; little did she notice that Sesshoumaru was just down the hallway listening. Akeena picked Rin up and headed towards her room, Bree was already there. They quickly jumped into bed and were soon fast asleep. Rin safe and warm in Akeena's arms. 


	15. Chapter 15: Feelings Almost Revealed

Here's another chapter please r/r  
  
Chapter 15: Feelings Almost Revealed  
  
Few months later......  
  
"Come on Akeena-chan lets go outside and play," Rin said racing towards the door.  
"Okay, come on Bree," Akeena laughed and followed after the hyper little girl. Rin and Bree were having fun chasing each other around while Akeena sat and leaned against a tree. Akeena started to doze when she was awakened by an ear-splitting scream and an angry roar. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran towards the noise. She saw a huge man looking youkai who had Rin in his hands.  
"Akeena-chan!" Rin screamed crying. Bree was standing infront of the guy snarling and roaring.  
"Let her go," Akeena demanded as Bree came to her side.  
"Maybe be, but you'll have to go in her place," the youkai said slyly. Akeena growled.  
"Fine but you have to let her go," Akeena said anger rising in her voice.  
"Okay, come here wench," he said and grabbed Akeena, letting go of Rin.  
"Akeena-chan, NO!" Rin shouted as she cried even hardier. Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared by Rin's side.  
"Rin what is going on here?" he asked looking down at the weeping girl.  
"That man took Rin, and then said that he would let Rin go if Akeena- chan went in my place. So Akeena-chan did it and he let me go," Rin sobbed.  
"I got the better part of the deal. Hmhmhmhm," the youkai man said pulling Akeena closer to his body forcefully.  
"Let her go," Sesshoumaru said calmly, but his eyes flashed anger.  
"No, I don't think I will. Besides I need a new mate," he said trying to put his hand somewhere he's not supposed to.  
"Let go of me, you hentai!" Akeena shouted and managed to slap the guy. He shouted in shock and accidentally let go of her. She darted away, right into Sesshoumaru's arms. Without thinking he put his arms around her to comfort her. Luckily he wasn't wearing his armor. (A/N: ouch!) She started to cry into his chest.  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but it was the only thing I could thing of to get Rin back," Akeena said but her voice was sort of muffled by his chest.  
"How dare you wench," the youkai man yelled angrily, his cheek was bright red with some blood oozing out where Akeena's claws had got him. Akeena pulled herself closer to Sesshoumaru. The man lunged and Sesshoumaru dodged even with Akeena in his arms.  
"Give her back. She's coming with me," the youkai said as he failed to strike Sesshoumaru.  
"Nope, she's staying here with me," Sesshoumaru answered. He's actually fighting for me? Akeena thought rather shocked. Sesshoumaru held on to Akeena tightly while he lashed out at the youkai with his whip.  
"Who says she's staying with you?" the youkai man asked dodging the whip.  
"Says me," Akeena snapped back. She some how managed to turn around in Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru blinked then lashed out his whip at the same time Bree attacked. Bree caught the guy by the shoulder and Sesshoumaru's whip got the guy around the neck. Akeena hid her face in Sesshoumaru's chest as he and Bree pulled back, ripping the guy apart. Sesshoumaru stood there with Akeena in his arms still.  
"Um, Sesshoumaru, can you put me down, please?" Akeena asked blushing.  
"Oh, sorry," he said blushing as he set Akeena down where she got glomped by Rin and nuzzled by Bree.  
"Akeena-chan, thank you for saving me again," Rin chattered happily while sitting in Akeena's lap.  
"Your welcome Rin. You're not hurt are you?" Akeena asked looking down at Rin.  
"Nope," Rin answered smiling, making Akeena hug her tightly.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru for saving me again," Akeena said getting to her feet and bowing. She had Rin in her arms.  
"Your welcome. You're not hurt are you?" he asked looking at her and Rin.  
"No. I'm fine thanks to you," she answered and bowed again.  
"Please stop bowing. You live here, you don't need to do that," Sesshoumaru said uncomfortably. Akeena smiled.  
"Now you're becoming strong in everything," she whispered and walked away, Bree right beside her. What? What is she talking about? I hate being confused, by her and those damn emotions Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself, and walked back into the castle. 


	16. AN 1 Revised

I revised this AN. I'll update as soon as I get 20 or more reviews, so please kept reviewing!!!! Reviews by e-mail (multiple reviews) are recommended and welcomed. I'll really appreciate it if you do review! ^__^  
  
Here's Thank yous' to all those who reviewed:  
  
Senhayko: thank you for the reviews!!! And thanks for the compliment! ^__^  
  
Scar: thank you very much for the reviews!!!! And I'm sure you'll like what happens between them ^__~  
  
Sango Rocks: Thank you so much for the reviews and the compliment! ^__^  
  
Dark Heart (Anonymous): Thank you for your kind words!  
  
St.Inuyasha: thank you for the kind words and thank you for all the reviews you gave me!!! ^__^  
  
Mizu-Crystal: Thank you for the reviews and I see you answered you own question ^__~  
  
Inuyasha: Thank you very much for reviewing!!  
  
Rachel (Daria_45@hotmail.com) (Anonymous): Thank you very much for your kind words and compliments towards my writing! ^__^  
  
Faye (ennairaz@yahoo.com) (Anonymous): Sorry about the first few chapters ^//^ my compputer was messing up. Well thanks for the reviews! ^__^  
  
Chiisana-Tori-chan: Thank you for your er. review. ^__^  
  
Thank you very much for all your reviews!!! All those who review after this chapter thing, I will thank you on the next chapter (if I update). Well please review!!! Flames are allowed, please let me know how you feel! 


	17. Chapter 16: 3rd Meeting Fatal Consequenc...

Here's another chapter. So sorry about not updating so soon. Please r/r. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
Chapter 16: 3rd Meeting, Fatal Consequences  
  
That night......  
  
"I'm going for a walk. Be back in a little bit," Akeena said as they finished dinner. Sesshoumaru nodded, saying he heard her.  
Akeena pulled her cloak around her as she walked through he forest. Her white kimono wasn't very thick. As she was walking she heard arguing.  
"Inu-Yasha-" a girl's voice called.  
"I'm going for a walk," a man's voice cut her off. Akeena stopped and waited for the hanyou to draw nearer.  
"(gasp) Akeena!" Inu-Yasha gasped as he stepped into the clearing that Akeena was waiting in and saw her in front of him.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sesshoumaru's half-breed brother," Akeena said tauntingly, making Inu-Yasha growl.  
"Oh, I'm scared! Little doggy boy's growling," Akeena said in mock fear then started to laugh.  
"Shut up wench," Inu-Yasha snapped angrily and drew his tetsusaiga. He lunged at Akeena and she quickly dodged.  
"You're too slow half-breed," Akeena said as she dodged yet another attack. Inu-Yasha quickened his pace, but Akeena was still too fast.  
"Akeena, Rin asks when are you to return?" a voice asked while leaning against a tree. Akeena looked over to see who spoke.  
"Oh, pretty soon. Thanks Sesshoumaru," she said as she dodged an attack that was aimed at her back.  
"You know little brother, you're going to have to move faster than that to catch her," Sesshoumaru smirked as he stepped closer.  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru," Inu-Yasha snapped, turning and facing his brother. Akeena took this chance to attack. She lunged but at the last second Inu-Yasha whirled around and met her attack. Akeena's foot landed on the tetsusaiga and she pushed off, flipping backwards making Inu-Yasha fall over.  
"Not bad half-breed," Akeena said as Inu-Yasha got to his feet. He lunged again and she dodged, but didn't get back far enough. The tetsusaiga sliced past her stomach ripping the kimono. Sesshoumaru took a step forward as Akeena fell to one knee, blood flowing through her fingers that were over the wound.  
"Not bad. You actually drew blood," Akeena said with a chuckle. She slowly got to her feet, her hand still covering her wound. Sesshoumaru took a few more steps towards her.  
"Well half-breed, lets finish this," she said and lunged, but Inu- Yasha dodged. Blood dripped to the ground from her wound. Inu-Yasha stared at her. She's still able to fight, even with that wound? Amazing Inu-Yasha thought as he dodged another attack. He slashed at her with the tetsusaiga and she barely dodged. Her blood was all over the place, and she was panting heavily. Sesshoumaru watched, kind of worried. She can't keep going with the amount of blood she's losing he thought looking at all the blood.  
Akeena quickened her pace in attacking, but that caused her wound to bleed more. I can't keep going. I need to finish this now she thought panting.  
"Akeena, lets go. Your wound is getting worse. Now come on," Sesshoumaru said taking a few steps forward, but had to stop because of the blood all over the ground.  
"Okay hold on, Let me finish him off," she said and lunged at Inu- Yasha. She caught him across the chest with her claws, shredding his haori and drawing blood. He fell to the ground hard. Akeena turned and walked towards Sesshoumaru.  
"Aren't you going to finish him off?" Sesshoumaru asked as Akeena reached him.  
"I did. Now lets go," She gasped as she leaned against Sesshoumaru. He stared at her. He's actually letting someone get close to him? Inu-Yasha thought as he got to his feet and left.  
"Well come on," Sesshoumaru said helping Akeena walk away. They got a few yards before Akeena collapsed. Her breathing was labored and shallow, and her wound was still bleeding soundly.  
  
R/R. Again I'm sorry for the long update, my computer hasn't been working with me. There will be one more chapter this update time. 


	18. Chapter 17: Help

Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy ^__^ _____________________________________________________________  
Chapter 17: Help  
  
"Akeena, Akeena," Sesshoumaru said gently shaking her. She was out cold and barely breathing. He picked her up and took to the air. In no time he made it to the castle. He rushed up stairs and to her room.  
He gently laid her down and went to go find a wet towel. When he returned he found her awake.  
"Akeena, good you're awake," he said walking over to her. She smiled weakly.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru," she said wincing.  
"Here place this over the wound while I go get Maya to come take care of it," he said gently and left. A few minutes later Maya showed up and cleaned and bandaged the wound. After she was done Bree and Sesshoumaru came in. Bree went straight to Akeena's side, lying down at the foot of the bed. Sesshoumaru just pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Why didn't she finish Inu-Yasha off? She just left him there with just a few scratches when she herself was seriously hurt. She's really confusing me along with those damned emotions. Could I truly have fallen for this woman? Sessoumaru's mind was racing, giving him a huge headache, so he decided to go sit on the roof outside the window. The wind was slightly blowing, catching his hair, causing it to lift and gently fall.  
Akeena slowly woke up. She sat up and looked out the window. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting there, his hair slightly blowing in the wind. She slowly got up and walked to the door. She slowly opened it and slipped out. She quickly walked down the hallway towards Rin's room and gently knocked on the door.  
"Come in," a small, sad sounding voice called and Akeena opened the door.  
"Hey Rin," Akeena said and walked in.  
"Akeena-chan!" Rin shouted happily and glomped her. Akeena slightly winced but hugged the little girl back.  
"Oh Akeena-chan, I thought you left forever," Rin said as Akeena went and sat down on the bed, Rin in her lap.  
"Rin, Rin, Rin. I'm staying for a long time," Akeena said gently rocking her. Rin smiled and gently rested her head against Akeena's chest. They both were soon fast asleep; Akeena was sitting up and leaning against the head board with Rin in her lap, snuggled into Akeena's chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and went back into the room. He looked at the bed and noticed that Akeena was missing. He looked around the room and caught her sweet scent. He walked out of the room and headed towards Rin's room following Akeena's scent. He quietly opened the door and looked around the room. He looked over at the bed and found both Akeena and Rin fast asleep. He shook his head and left.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Please r/r. And Chiisana-tori-san, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?! ^__^ see you next update and give me sujestions on how often to update.  
  
Ja ne 


	19. Chapter 18: Tickling, Laughing, and Advi...

R/r, here's the next chapter!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 18: Tickling, Laughing, and Advice Giving  
  
The next morning Rin and Akeena walked down to breakfast. Rin rubbed her eyes, still half asleep, while Akeena yawned, flashing sharp, white fangs.  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said as she and Akeena sat down. Sesshoumaru nodded hello.  
"How is your stomach?" he asked looking over at her stomach.  
"Fine," Akeena answered and quickly ate breakfast.  
"Well I'm going outside to practice," Akeena said and walked out the door.  
As she walked towards the fighting area she spotted Bree swatting at some fish in the lake. She smiled and continued on her way. She started practicing and a few minutes later Sesshoumaru showed up.  
"Tell me something Akeena," he said walking up to her and started helping her practice.  
"Why don't you finish off my half-breed brother when you have the chance?" he asked as he blocked her kick. They were basically sparing.  
"Because he's your brother," she answered blocking one of Sesshoumaru's punches. She doesn't kill him because he's my brother? he thought as they continued to practice spare.  
"Why do you ask Sesshoumaru?" Akeena asked dodging a would-have-been fatal blow.  
"It was strange seeing an assassin letting someone live," he answered dodging what would have been fatal blow.  
"But I'm no longer an assassin you see, so I don't need to kill," she said blocking.  
"Akeena-chan," Rin called walking into the fighting area.  
"Hello Rin," Akeena said smiling and walking over to her, Sesshoumaru followed.  
"Will you come play with me out in the flower fields?" Rin asked with pleading eyes.  
"Of course. Lets go," Akeena said and Rin grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the fields. Sesshoumaru followed just to keep an eye on them.  
Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and watched the two girls play around.  
"Grr... I'm going to get you," Akeena laughed as she chased a giggling Rin.  
"No, no tickling, hahahahahahaha... stop... hahaha," Rin shouted while Akeena tickled her. Rin laughed and squirmed.  
"Haha... Sesshoumaru-sama... hahahaha... help... hahahaha," Rin laughed.  
"Hey Rin, lets trick Sesshoumaru into coming over here then we'll start tickling him," Akeena whispered so that only Rin heard. She smiled and nodded as she continued to laugh.  
"(laughing)... Sesshoumaru-sama... (laughing)... help please..(laughing)," Rin laughed.  
"He won't be able to save you Rin. He's too weak," Akeena lied while she continued to tickle Rin.  
"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru said and walked over.  
"Now!" Akeena shouted and they both tackled him to the ground, tickling him.  
"You tricked me," he said then burst out laughing. They continued to tickle him mercilessly. He reached up and caught Akeena's shoulders. She looked down at him. He was smiling evilly and she looked at him with a look that said 'Uh-oh.' Suddenly he flipped over, now pinning Akeena to the ground as Rin started to tickle her. Akeena burst out laughing.  
"Haha, Rin you traitor... hahahaha," Akeena laughed as Rin continued to tickle her while Sesshoumaru pinned her down.  
"Okay, okay, I surrender. Whew... now I'm tired," Akeena panted, Rin sitting next to her also panting.  
"Bree lets go play tag," Rin said getting to her feet and running after the panther.  
Sesshoumaru was still pinning Akeena to the ground. He smiled at her with a mischievous look in his golden eyes. She gulped.  
"My turn," he said and started tickling her.  
"You bastard!" Akeena shouted as she started laughing. He smiled at her as he continued to tickle her.  
"Okay, okay. Please stop, I surrender, you win," Akeena gasped. Sesshoumaru stopped and sat next to her, leaning back on his heads. Akeena laid on her back panting, her arm across her stomach.  
"I didn't hurt your wound did I?" Sesshoumaru asked looking over at her.  
"No. In fact it's almost fully healed," Akeena answered, still slightly panting. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze.  
"You know Sesshoumaru you should laugh more often," Akeena said out of the blue.  
"Huh?" he looked over at her.  
"You should laugh more often, instead of being cold and heartless. It doesn't suit you," she said looking up into the sky. Sesshoumaru stared at her kind of stunned. What? Well laughing like that was rather nice, maybe she's right he thought.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you how to act. I'm going back inside," Akeena said getting to her feet and walking away.  
"I don't mind Akeena," he said smiling at her. She stopped and turned around, looking at him. She smiled then continued back inside.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ please r/r, sorry if my updates are slow. Please tell me what you think and please ask me questions. ^__^ I'll take flames too 


	20. Autor's Note

Sorry I haven' udatedin a while, my computer is screwing up so I'm not sure if I'll ever update again, sorry T_T 


End file.
